


Just My Soul Responding

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of the end of Episode 12 of season 1</p><p>Or Danny and Laura have sex against Laura's wardrobe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Soul Responding

“Laura? What happened? Are you okay?” Danny's voice seems to enter the room before she does and Laura can pick apart the panic laced within it. There is a part of her that finds it deeply endearing.

But then Danny is there standing in front of her and Laura takes the sight of her in; the warpaint from earlier slightly smudged across her face but mostly still intact, her pupils blown with only the slimmest ring of the clearest blue Laura has ever seen in anyone's eyes, the blood creeping up Danny's cheeks in splotches—Laura is pretty sure Danny ran the whole way here, and she wants to thank her for that—thank her in more ways than words—but Danny's eyes are scanning Laura's face, and then her entire frame, and Laura remembers that Danny thinks something is wrong, and it is—But Laura doubts Danny would guess it's their current lack of touching.

“Did those idiots come back? Did they hurt you? I swear to god if they--” Danny's about to turn away from her to face the door again and Laura can't have that—Laura can't have Danny so damn far away, even if she is only arm's length away—it will always be too far.

“Shut up.”

The words are out of Laura's mouth, accompanied with an eye roll. She doesn't allow herself the time to catch Danny's reaction, though because she is closing the distance between them and leaning up on her tiptoes, reaching to pull Danny down to eye level.

Danny folds easier than Laura had anticipated, and she can't get enough of the unquestioned obedience Danny eagerly offers her. Laura has the flash thought of Danny baring her neck and just letting Laura bite down on her pulse—giving Laura that vulnerability without question. As soon as the thought hits her, it's gone, her senses too full of Danny being right there, so close, and not close enough.

“Fuck me.” Laura breathes out against Danny's lips.

Only then do Danny's hands lift from Laura's hips, a hesitation clear-cut, and Laura wants to do whatever she has to in order to destroy that hesitation. Especially now that she's almost sure it has more to do with her than anything Danny wants.

“Are you sure? I mean--”

Laura cuts Danny off with another kiss, taking one of Danny's hands hovering just above her hips into her own and pushing Danny's fingers between her thighs. The only thing separating Laura from Danny's hands is the thin fabric of her dress, and she knows the exact moment Danny realizes this fact, too because there is a sharp intake of breath from Danny, and then all of the hesitation is gone.

The next few seconds are a blur as Danny pulls back, closing and locking the door- going as far as chaining the top lock- before she's back in front of Laura, who has taken a few steps away from the doorway and is now leaning against the wardrobe.

Laura can see the hesitation setting back into Danny's body and she is determined to dismantle it before it can thrive.

“Come here.” Laura says, her voice soft but demanding all the same, and Danny obliges as she leans down, meeting their mouths in a kiss that Laura turns to little more than violence personified.

Laura's back is against the wardrobe, but that doesn't matter because her hand is hiking the skirt of her dress up before Danny's hand finds a home between her thighs again. This time, Laura can't help but moan her appreciation into Danny's mouth.

Laura moans Danny's name as the nails of her free hand dig into Danny's shoulder.

Laura notices that Danny's fingertips press into her hip harder at the sound of her name and she can't help but smile into their next messy and violent kiss.

“You're so wet.” Danny's voice is soft, and Laura could almost swear full of wonder or fascination or maybe even awe. Danny certainly tastes like as much, at the very least.

“Fuck me!” Laura whines, rocking her hips into Danny's hand, hoping to gain a useful amount of friction or at least encourage Danny to give her as much, if not demand it of Danny entirely.

“As you wish.” Is Danny's quick reply, and Laura can't help but laugh and tilt her head back, looking at the ceiling as she rolls her eyes.

“You fucking dork.”

That's about as far as that exchange goes because Danny's fingers slide over Laura's clit in fast small circles—Laura wasn’t expecting to go from 0 to 100 so quickly, but here they are and god—she wants it so badly, she wants Danny so badly.

Granted, she sort of had to get Danny here under false pretenses. But not technically. All she had texted Danny after she left and realize she wanted Danny to do anything but actually leave was a quick, “Come back.”

She should have known that Danny would come running assuming the Zeta's had pulled something. It's not like Danny and Kirsch had left things on the best note when they had been ushered out of Laura's room, but Laura doubts the Zetas would actually do anything to hurt her. Laura doesn't want to think about that right now, though. She wants to think about Danny's fingers rubbing circles over her clit. She wants to think about how good it feels to have Danny's hands on her. She wants to think about just how good it feels to kiss her lust into Danny's mouth in sloppy kisses that barely make their mark—but they manage.

“Oh god, Danny!” Laura's gasping. Her free hand clawing at the wood of the wardrobe door and the other further digging into Danny's shoulder. Laura knows she's leaving marks, but Danny's inside of her now, with those long fingers of Danny's hitting the right spots as her thumb continues to work over her clit. And god, Laura's climbing that edge, ready to fling herself off and enter into free fall.

“Fuck me, fuck me! Oh god, Danny!” Laura's chanting into the small space between them, her words hanging there, but Danny's already obeying, and Laura doesn't even know what to do with herself but she wants to let go. She wants to fall apart under Danny's fingers.

“You're so close, I can feel it.”

Danny words hit Laura just as she falls over that edge, her body hitting it's peak, clutching Danny's fingers as she comes screaming Danny's name, and Danny doesn't stop attempting to fuck Laura through it. Before Laura can even catch her breath, she's coming again, her body protesting the action, screaming that it can't handle all of the sensations, but still Laura's coming, and Danny still doesn't stop fucking her and she comes again, her body tense and every nerve ending on high alert.

Laura doesn't realize her hand is around Danny's wrist, attempting to stop her before she goes for number four until Danny's stopping, giving Laura a chance to catch her breath. She hasn't pulled out yet, though. Laura's body is not exactly allowing such currently. And the moment Danny pulls away, slowly and carefully, Laura is hit all over again, aftershocks wracking her body.

Danny doesn't move away, though and Laura is grateful for that fact seeing as she is pretty sure she isn't able to stand on her own, yet—her thighs are still shaking and her entire body weight is pressed into her hand on Danny's shoulder.

“Wow.” Laura breathes out, her voice hoarse from screaming.

“Good wow, I hope.” Danny says before kissing Laura, this time gentle and careful.

“I came three times, Danny.”

“I know, I was there.”

“I'd say you have no room to doubt whether or not it was good—it was better than good. It was amazing.”

“Mm, I love the way you scream my name.” Danny says, humming her appreciation into Laura's mouth.

“I love the way you make me scream.” Laura replies against Danny's lips.

They stand there for a few seconds as Laura considers her next actions. There are a few avenues she could go down here—pun absolutely intended—and she doesn't want to make the wrong choice.

“Turnabout is only fair play, Lawrence.” Laura's saying as she pushes Danny away.

Honestly, she probably should have considered their height difference before she started this but it shouldn't be too difficult to achieve her goal, even if Danny is so impossibly tall.

Danny stumbles back and smirks at Laura.

“Is that right, Hollis? You going to make me come three times?”

Laura could hear the smugness dripping from Danny's words even if she wasn't staring right at her.

“No, I am going to make you come until you're begging me to stop.”

Laura can see the shift in Danny. It's almost imperceptible, but not quite. Laura is sure no one else would notice it if they were looking at Danny now. They wouldn't catch the slightest drop in her shoulders, or her mouth opening the tiniest bit, or the slight twitch in her hands. They would, however, more than likely notice her licking her lips, and the hungry expression on her face edging on frenzied.

They would notice the bigger details and misread them, but not Laura.

Laura knows better.

“Bed. Now.” Laura's tone isn't playful, anymore. Instead there is a sharp edge to her words; one Danny needed.

Danny doesn't say anything, she just kicks off her shoes before scrambling up on to Laura's bed, laying down on her back. Danny hasn't taken her eyes off of Laura ,and Laura definitely noticed that fact.

“Mm, such a good puppy.” Laura coos as she walks over to the bed, getting up and straddling Danny's waist, appreciating the friction Danny's jeans offer her at contact.

Laura has to resist the urge to rock her hips into Danny and get herself off again. She could easily, too. Even if her body is swollen and sore, she could still do it, and some part of her wants to do just that, but she refrains. This isn't about her right now, this is about Danny.

Laura leans down and kisses Danny, soft and sweet as her hands slide underneath Danny's shirt, palms warm on Danny's stomach before Laura's dragging angry red lines down Danny's skin- a stark contrast to the caring way her mouth is moving on Danny's.

Danny whimpers, and that is exactly what Laura wanted to hear.

“What do you want, Puppy? More?” Laura's asking, her voice dripping with faux sweetness.

“Please?” Danny's voice is small and searching, and Laura is just eating up how quickly Danny can fold sometimes—not even needing a lot of pressure applied.

Laura digs her nails in deeper as she drags them down again, her mouth now just hovering above Danny's- they aren't even bothering to kiss. Laura just wants Danny to feel this, to feel exactly what she asked for. Only when Laura's fingers hit the top of Danny's jeans does she stop and drag her fingertips gently over the angry marks that are already welting, in an attempt to soothe them. As she sits back up, Laura wonders if one of these days the marks won't disappear. She wonders if Danny will have parts of her to carry with her for the rest of her life—Laura could get used to that idea.

For now, though, Laura knows these marks will disappear before the night is through, and that is fine with her, if just the slightest bit disappointing.

Laura's fingertips trail over Danny's midriff, not wanting to give in to the demands of Danny's body just yet—wanting to drag out the anticipation a little while longer if just to torment her girlfriend.

“Tell me what you want.” Laura says as her fingertips drag lazily over Danny's skin.

“I want you to fuck me, please.” Danny replies, lifting her hips the slightest bit.

“I'm pretty sure I can do that.” Laura says before unbuttoning Danny's jeans.

Danny lifts her hips in order to help speed up the process of Laura removing her pants. It takes a little while longer than Laura first anticipated, but she manages all the same, flinging the offending garment back behind her. If Laura bothered to look back, she would realize Danny's jeans hit her computer before falling off her desk entirely, and hanging halfway off her computer chair.

But Laura doesn't bother to look behind her because Danny is underneath her, and not wearing any pants. Laura begins by kissing her way down Danny's torso, moving her own body out of the way as she works her way down. Once she's at Danny's abdomen, she pauses and rolls her eyes up at Danny, whose head is back against the bed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, trying to just feel everything.

“Look at me.” Laura breathes out the words as they collide with Danny's skin.

Danny's eyes open immediately as she lifts her head enough to watch Laura as she blindly gropes for Laura's pillow, bunching it up behind her head to give herself a more comfortable position.

Laura hovers her mouth over Danny before going to Danny's inner thigh, kissing and nipping lightly at the skin before completely disregarding Danny's wants as she simply moves to the other thigh, her ministrations slow and methodical; torture in themselves, Laura is fully aware.

“Please, please, please!” Danny's begging, lifting her hips up as if the empty air will give her any relief.

“Please what, Puppy?”

“Fuck me, please.”

Laura obliges, her mouth finding a home between Danny's thighs as her tongue laps at Danny hungrily. Danny lifts her hips, trying to meet Laura's mouth with her body. Laura steadies herself, her hands at Danny's hips, nails cutting half moons into the skin there.

Danny moans her appreciation ,and Laura briefly wishes she could eat those moans from Danny's mouth, but she is having far too much fun where she currently is. Which could be licking a broad line up to circle Danny's clit with her tongue before sucking hard at the bundle of nerves.

Danny moans her appreciation, still watching Laura as she works her mouth over her. A few minutes later, and Danny is moaning her first orgasm. Laura's tongue lapping at her, appreciating the taste of Danny's orgasm, the first of what Laura plans to be many.

Danny's second, third, and fourth orgasms roll into each other so quickly they seem to take Danny by surprise.

Laura's fingers replace her mouth on Danny, her thumb rolling over Danny's clit as Danny bucks her hips up, trying to catch even more friction. Laura applies more pressure, working her thumb over Danny before returning her mouth to Danny's clit, her fingers sliding down and entering Danny at the same time, trying to overload Danny's senses with pleasure, and the tightening of Danny's body only urges Laura forward.

“I can't, I can't, I can't.” Danny's repeating the phrase, but her body doesn't seem to be getting the message as she gets closer and closer to orgasm.

Laura knows the moment she falls over that edge. Danny's body is clenching around Laura's fingers- the only motion that actually halts Laura's ministrations.

Laura pulls her fingers out of Danny the moment her body allows her to, and her thumb goes to Danny's clit, intent on giving her one last orgasm, but Danny's squirming away and gasping for breath, and Laura thinks she might actually have started crying during that last orgasm.

“Please, no more, please, please.” Danny's saying her hand shielding herself from Laura as best she really can.

“I told you that you'd be begging me to stop.” Laura says smugly before crawling back up Danny's body, resting atop her.

“Yeah.” Danny breaths out, her body still shaking slightly.

Laura runs her hand over Danny's arm and then down her torso, palms flat and warm on contact—Danny needs something to ground her, and Laura is volunteering to be her anchor.

“Hey, are you okay?” Laura asks, wiping at what were in fact tears on Danny's face. Laura can read the tracks easily enough, especially with the warpaint all but gone, now.

In all honesty, they are both an absolute mess. They should probably get in the shower soon, but not now, not yet, not until they can move again because Laura refuses to go anywhere without Danny tonight.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Just—just stay?” Danny's reassuring until she's not, until her eyes are searching Laura's face for answers, exactly like she had been when she first entered the room.

“I'm not going anywhere without you, Danny.”

“Good.”

They lay like that for a while and doze off, Laura unconcerned with their current state of undress. When they wake up for the final time, they finally drag their bodies to the shower and Laura can't help but wrap herself around Danny again, this time in the most innocent of embraces—being away from Danny simply isn't an option anymore—she gets homesick for Danny's everything.


End file.
